


Photo Album

by GarbageFanfics



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, loycos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFanfics/pseuds/GarbageFanfics
Summary: Blue and her Daughter review old photos of the cute and nerdy Yellow; much to her dismay.





	Photo Album

The old photo albums scattered around the kitchen table as Pink and Blue scanned the pictures inside. It was for an art project of Blue’s; who was feeling nostalgic and wanted to do family collage. The 16-year-old was more fascinated in the idea of seeing her mom’s younger years. She did like that her mother did such cute projects from time to time with her but not the fact that she had five out of seven photo albums dedicated to herself. 

“Mommy, really?” She groaned with an eye roll. 

Blue looked confused “What is it?”

Pink pointed to a page in the baby themed album “This is noting but pictures of me sleeping”

Blue smiled “I know” She declared proudly “You were such a cutie when you napped, how could your mother and me not take pictures of you like this?” she then pointed to a picture of a two-year-old pink in nothing but her diaper sleeping on top of her blanket with a teddy bear. Pink shuttered at this.

“Please, never show this to anyone, okay?”

Blue chuckled “Aww, I was thinking about showing these when you got married, or if you finally decide to bring that friend of your over” she said with a wink.

Pink looked in horror and instantly felt her face get hot “C-can we not talk about this right now?” Her bratty tone attitude now stopped in its tracks from embarrassment.  
Blue grinned “Okay, dear” she assured before turning to another album.

This one was different, it was green with a white line going down the middle of it. Blue smiled; this was her and Yellow’s photo album. She flipped the page to see her young beloved in a brown skirt and a Yellow Blazer that had shoulder pads. She awed at it. It was from when Yellow took the bar exam to become a practicing lawyer.  
Pink looked over “Who’s that?”

Blue’s smiled widen as she turned the page over to Pink and point.

“It’s mom, when she first became a lawyer, back in 1982!” Pink looked confused at the image. 

That’s mom? Yellow’s big glasses and knock-off princess Diana hair cut did not suit her at all. At least that’s what Pink thought. Blue on the other hand was awe struck at her young lover and thought she looked so cute. 

Blue turned to another page “Aww and look this is her and I when we went to New York” It was another photo both wearing white t-shirts; blue had her hair up in a ponytail while wearing form fitted jeans and black sneakers. While Yellow wore her hair pulled back with a head band; wearing boyish sitting jeans and sandals, with sock!  
Eww, mom was so un-stylish back then.

Blue then turned to another page and pointed to Yellow again. Several more pictures of her mother looking dorky, one of her holding a chess team trophy, another with her in more geeky clothes; While her other mom Blue looked the same. It was hard to believe the Strict mother was a total nerd back then. 

“Mommy, you look the same” Pink said. Blue smiled and brushed the hair off her shoulder “thank you sweetie”

Pink then snorted “But mom, looks like a total dork”

Blue lightly gasped and giggled “Pink, your mother was the cutest girl I knew; how could I not fall in love with this face” she said while holding a picture of Yellow in a pants suit with shoulder pads again. Pink giggled “Mom was a dork”

“No, she was super into her academics. Did you know she was the first female valedictorian of in her Universities history? And the one of only three women to ever win at the chess game nations and—” Blue then paused and covered her mouth to hide herself laugh. 

“Okay, maybe Yellow was a bit a dork”

Pink laughed too “A dork with shoulder pads”

“that was the style in the 80’s dear”

“Some of these pictures are from the 70’s right? She still looks nerdy here” Pink said while showing a picture of Yellow in a Flannel jacket sitting at the Universities library.  
Blue frowned a bit. Pink was being a bit mean teasing her poor Yellow, her adorably nerdy wife.

“Pink” she stated in a stern tone. “don’t laugh at your mom, this was the style back then and you shouldn’t poke fun at it”

“No picture of you has you in shoulder pads” She added in to be a smart mouth. Blue brushed it off “Well I never looked good in blazers, but that’s not the point, no poking fun at your mother, got it?”

“got it” Pink agreed and got up from her chair “just one thing mommy”

“What is it?”

Pink giggled “Can I please get a copy of this one?” She said holding up another pant suit picture of Yellow. Blue Scolded “Pink!” she warned. With that her daughter left the kitchen laughing. 

Blue looked down to see all their pictures together; So many of baby Pink, them with Pink, and so many from their younger days. She needed to start getting in the habit of taking pictures again. She smiled.

Her Yellow was kind of a dork back then. 

Later That Night.

Yellow was home and not so happy to get taunted by her own daughter about the late 70’s and 80’s business fashion. Once they were finally ready for bed Yellow looked through her old photo album and critiqued it.  
“Do I look bad here?” She asked Blue.

Blue smiled and cuddled up to her “No, not at all”

Yellow then pointed to another and groaned “Ugh, how could you let me leave the house in those shoes?”

Blue giggled “You liked those shoes”

“What about me in this sweater?”

“You said it was warm” 

Yellow closed the book and signed; moving away from Blue. “Well, Pink thinks I’m lame and you don’t seem to disagree”

Blue nudged her “What?”

“You think I’m a geek” Yellow sated flatly. 

Blue snorted and snuggled up to her now pouting wife. “Oh Yellow, you were a of geek, but I liked that about you”

Yellow frowned “I always thought when I was younger I looked like a total bitch, or at least a complete dyke- “

“You know I hate that word” Blue warned.

Yellow shrugged “Sorry, it’s just I never thought you saw me like that”

“I just figured you knew, I mean, c’mon sweetie, you were in the chess club, comic book club, and you still subscribe to crossword monthly. Those are very endearing and nerdy traits” Blue tried to assure Yellow it 

was no big deal. But one glance into her eyes she saw Yellow looked bothered by this revelation. “Aw, honey don’t be mad”

“I’m not. I just thought you saw me as attractive back then” She said before moving off the bed. Blue quickly tried to grab her “Of course I did! Where are you going?”

“To cancel my crossword puzzle subscription” 

“Yellow! Come back!” blue whined; not wanting to leave the bed. 

She forgot that Yellow had a sensitive side when It came to her looks. She should have realized this when Yellow starting wearing more make up and went for laser eye surgery. She couldn’t bare the thought of her 

Yellow not thinking she was attractive. But Yellow was in a sulking mood and she knew not to bother her. She’ll wait until the morning to talk to her. 

The Next day she didn’t see her much, after she took Pink to school Yellow was already out of the house. To Blue’s disappointment she looked through her old photo album. It looked like someone had gone  
through them since last night; but she didn’t care about that, Blue looked through some of her old photos of Yellow. She remembered back when she was in college she wanted an expensive camera; so Yellow  
surprised her with one for her birthday. She was so happy she ended up making Yellow her muse. She always found away to take pictures of Yellow whenever she could. She secretly always wanted to take dirty photos with her; but she knew Yellow wouldn’t go for it. Even today she can’t get a nude of her wife. Once she got her mind out of the gutter she noticed one of her favorite photos. Of Yellow’s law school graduation party. It was an unflattering shot of Yellow trying to eat cake. It was cute to her. Blue had always loved looking at her wife.  
How could she think I didn’t find her attractive back then? Look at her; I could I not adore those hazel eyes, blonde hair, and cute butt. God, I the things I wanted to do to her a that dessert table. Did she forget what I did her when we got home? 

As much as her thoughts got her hot and bothered; she understood why Yellow thought the way she did. Yellow was a tad insecure and she never once called her nerd. She thought it a few times but never said it directly to her. What’s wrong with being a nerd anyways?  
She heard the front door open as she realized Yellow was home. She brought the photo album with her and made her way to Yellow’s private office. 

“Yellow can I come in?”

“go ahead”

She entered in to see Yellow was in the middle of some paper work. “Hello sweetheart I missed you this morning”

Yellow looked up “Sorry, I wanted to run an errand early, so it would be done it time before Pink got home”

“Oh, Well I just wanted to see how you are feeling?”

“fine”

“Just fine?”

“Yep”

“Still mad about yesterday?”

“No, I just didn’t think you thought I was a nerd”

“I don’t think you’re a nerd”

“You don’t?”

Blue moved closer to her and began to sit on her lap; arms around Yellow’s neck as she whispered in her ear “I think your sexy”

Yellow starting to feel her ears burn but ignored the sensation and pretending to still look down at her notes. “Oh?”

Blue smiled “When I looked through all those old photos I was reminded of how attracted I am to you, shoulder pads in all” she said booping her nose. Yellow couldn’t even look at her after that statement, she looked down with her face turning red. Blue giggled and cuddled up to her neck “You never change, I love it”  
Yellow let out an embarrassed laugh “Um, yeah, neither do you”  
Blue lifted up her head “Actually I do in some ways” She then got off from Yellow to show her a particular page in the photo album. 

“See, I was kind of fat in the 80’s” She pointed to a picture of herself wearing a sundress, her curves and bottom slightly larger than now. Yellow grinned “You’ve always been bottom heavy, love. Nothing wrong with that”

Blue scoffed “Really Yellow, because this is a picture from us in Texas; You can’t even see the rest of the background because my butt is blocking everything”

Yellow laughed “Everything is bigger in Texas”

The two laughed and then shared a kiss. Blue then turned to ask. 

“So, what was the errand you needed to do so early?”

Yellow smirked “I wanted to teach Pink a lesson so I—”

Just then they heard a yell from down the hall “Mom!” It was Pink rushing towards the office “Who put this in my room!?” she exclaimed. Holding up a framed black and white photo of herself as a baby; running in the back yard with no diaper on while carrying a teddy bear.

“One of my friends could have seen this, Seriously!”

Blue covered her mouth and looked at her wife; who had a smug grin on her face “It was the style back then Pink” Yellow said.

Pink rolled her eyes “Ugh, well I’m throwing this out” she turned to leave and Blue gasped.

“No, if you’re not going to hang it up, then I want it” Blue said coming towards her.

Pink then backed up to run out of the room “No, you’re going to put it somewhere people can see”

Blue then began to follow her down the hall “I was thinking the guest room”

Pink started to run “No! I’m burning it!”

Blue rushed after her “Don’t you dare young lady”

Yellow just sat back and enjoyed the bantering and smiled to herself. 

Guess I’m not the only nerd around here then.


End file.
